100 palabras Bubbline
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Cosas pasan cuando los hermanos se quedan en el dulce reino, y justamente en casa de la princesa
1. Abrigo

**_serán 100 capitulos la mayoría Drabbles  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: Adventure Time  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>100 palabras Bubbline<span>_**

**_Abrigo_**

Cuando el día estaba feo, Marceline buscaba cobijo con Bubblegum, porque si bien era un vampiro, aun así le gustaba sentir el calor que irradiaba esa mujer.

Así que cuando estaba un día lluvioso, helado, y Marshall se había olvidado de las llaves, cosa que encima había sido su idea usar de esas. Por ello ahora estaban volando hacia el dulce reino.

Pensaron en ir con Finn pero recordaron que el chico y su amigo se habían ido de viaje de aventura, o así lo llamaban. No les quedó más que irse con la princesa.

Así terminaron tocando la puerta real.

El sirviente menta les abrió y algo cansado de sus apariciones a malas horas e inoportunas, le dejó pasar. Les dio unas toallas y llamó a PB.

Así Marshall se secó, mientras que Marceline a penas tocó la toalla. Justo cuando la princesa llegó ambos se habían acostado cómodamente en los sillones de la sala.

Ella se molestó mucho porque estaban mojados aún, más Marceline, así que casi los hecha a la calle de nuevo, pero como le dijeron lo de la llave, simplemente se frustró y les dejó quedarse la noche para al día siguiente buscar sus llaves.

* * *

><p>—Marceline… ¿Qué haces?—Preguntó la princesa cuando sintió los brazos y el cuerpo de Marceline con el suyo, pero en su forma murciélago.<p>

La otra tardó en responder, porque se estaba acomodándose en su espalda, se había metido por debajo de su buzo.

—Mmm…nada, tengo frío

—Pero si eres un vampiro….siempre estás fría—Tenía razón pero la chica no admitiría que le gustaba su tacto, prefería engañarse con que era por el frío

—Ajá—Le ignoró completamente, así siguió allí mientras la otra chica estaba escribiendo lo que sea que escribía de su experimento.

Así se quedó un largo rato, hasta que comenzó a dormirse, y Bubblegum comenzó a sentir cómo se volvía a transformar en humana, y estiraba de forma imposible su ropa.

—Marceline, Marceline estas… ¡Marceline!—Y así se rompió el buzo, pero la otra chica se quedó durmiendo sin escucharle, porque tenía un sueño súper pesado.

Así que Bonnie solo se frustró, y le dejó ser.

Ya llevaba frustrándose dos veces en el día, era agotador, y esos dos vampiros eran insoportables, casi como Finn…pero bueno.

Qué podía hacer, les quería.

Y así besó la frente de Marceline que estaba cerca de su mejilla porque tenía la cabeza en su hombro.


	2. Fluff

**_Fluff_**

Cuando despertó no esperaba sentir esa sensación. Era como un cosquilleo constante que comenzaba en su cuello hasta el resto de su cuerpo, así lentamente le inundaba de calor. No podía moverse tampoco ni hacer nada.

Estaba en modo de murciélago, lo sabía por el tamaño que tenía y porque era imposible que de otra forma viese el brazo de Bonnie tan enorme alrededor de su cuerpo.

Quería extender sus dormidas alas y salir de allí, pero la respiración caliente de la otra, más esa extraña caricia que le hacía no se lo permitía, se sentía como hipnotizada, al igual que su gran abrazo no le dejaba margen para nada, con suerte podía respirar, porque tenía la cabeza de Bubblegum encima.

—Bonnie…Bonnie quítate…—Le pidió, aunque eran casi como pequeños chillidos fue como ignorada.

La princesa dormía profundamente y por más que quisiera librarse no podría si seguía así.

Entonces intentó algo más.

Agarró y mordió su brazo.

La punzada de dolor recorrió a la chica rosa y se levantó de un salto chillando.

— ¡AAAAHHH DIOSS!—Gritó pero la otra no dijo ni hizo más que volar, algo torpe y casi cae porque sus alas estaban más dormida que la otra antes.

—Hasta que al fin me sueltas—Le dijo volviendo a su forma original.

Levitando se rió de la cara de molestia de la otra.

—Vamos no te enojes, soy yo quien con suerte podía respirar—Le dijo pero no importó, Bonnie se marchó molesta solo diciendo una última cosa.

—Dormirás en el sillón—Anunció

—Eh… no… Bonnie, vamos Bonnie—Pero no fue escuchada porque la otra ya estaba en su cuarto, cerró con llave y no le dejó entrar por nada en el mundo a Marceline.

—Ohhhh no seas así princesaaa—Se quejó al aire

* * *

><p>Era la primer noche que no dormía en su cama o con Bonnie…<p>

Solo durmió en el sillón sola. Y no sería la última vez.


End file.
